


Unwelcome Guest

by terraxangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Au because every couple is now, Character Study, Cliche, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drunken Confessions, Eyes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Mendokusai, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, Spoilers, Sweet children, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Undecided Relationship(s), shogi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraxangel/pseuds/terraxangel
Summary: Shikamaru could never hurt her, because he was the one who picked up the broken pieces, not the other way around.





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into their life

“Family will always be welcome in our home, Shikamaru.” Yoshino Nara scolded the young eight year old genius, who was currently giving his best pouty face at the hem of her skirt. 

“But it’s such a drag watching her, Okaasan…” He whined lazily up at her.

It was days such as this that made the young Nara wish their families were never friends. Ino’s parents dropped by suddenly earlier that day, their tear stained daughter in tow. They then said that Inochi had been called in for an all important meeting with the Hokage, that would probably lead to him going out of the village for a few weeks. It just so happened that Ino’s mother needed to leave at the same time. She made plans to go visit family outside the village, -he didn’t even know she had family outside the village- and Inochi was the one that was supposed to watch their blonde-haired, play machine. 

Maybe he was being unfair to her current predicament, she hadn’t wanted to be left here by her parents, after all. but even if he tried to be sympathetic to her situation, she was making it really hard. 

Ever since she got there it had been one thing after the other, “Shika! Shika! Can we play tea-party?” Making voices for all her ‘male’ toys been terrible, but she finally calmed, or so he thought. 

“Shika! I wanna play tag!” Her game of tag was much too violent for him. Whenever she was ‘it’ she chased him as if he was an enemy-nin, and that was utterly terrifying. Her even tackling him down a few times. 

“Shi-ka-MAR-U!!!” She jumped on him that time from behind, the unsuspecting boy almost fell over, almost, “I wanna play with the deer, Shika! I promise I won’t touch them, or-or scream, or anything!” This activity hadn’t bothered him as much because she kept her promise, for once, and it was relaxing to be in the quiet for a while. But, she of course wanted more from him.

“Shika-mar-...” Eerie silence, where was she? “ROO!” She fell from the top of a tree, landing right on top of him. At that moment, he didn’t know whether to focus on the pain in his arms and butt from catching her then falling, or on his pounding heart from how bad she had scared him. 

That was the final straw for him though, him leaving her in the grass, and yelling for his mom to take her somewhere else. Because he knew she couldn’t go home, and that was when he landed himself in this troublesome conversation. 

“Shikamaru, you aren’t even the one watching her! I am. So stop your complaining and go play outside for once.” 

Parents loved to think that they were doing all the work, when in fact they were doing nothing. Just because Ino was at her house, it meant she was watching the blondette and keeping her happy, while she herself was in the other room cooking dinner. What kinda logic was that? 

He would’ve argued, he swore that he would’ve. Although, he knew that with the tone his mom was using it was no use, and way too much trouble for what it was worth. So instead, he decided on arguing with her next time he disagreed. 

When he grumbled out into the deathly bright sun. As always the equally bright girl was out waiting for him, her smile shining, with what he could’ve swore was a literal sparkle. 

“Shikamaru-kun!” Now she held each syllable of his name way too long, “May you please teach me how to play shogi? Please? Please? Please?” He did not correct her politeness by saying she had only needed to say the please once at the beginning of the sentence. Because 1) she would throw a fit, and 2) she was actually kinda showing manners, so he didn’t want to dissuade her from doing it more in the future. 

After agreeing, they spent the last couple of hours, sorta playing shogi, he was honestly surprised by her focus on learning this game.

“Ino.” He said her name slowly, as to not force her into a mood.

“Yeah, Shika-kun?” She was staring intently at the game pieces.

“Why... Are you so interested in learning how to play the game?”

“I wanted to learn it for you, Shika-kun.” Her answer was simple, far too simple. 

“Okay, but why?” He probed her further.

“Choji and you are always playing my games with me, but I never play yours. I see you play this with your dad all the time, so I thought it would be fun to learn.”

“So you’re doing this because you felt left out of our games?” His mind was trying to rationalize something that wasn’t rational, or at least it wasn’t to him. 

“Kinda…” She moved a piece, he was glad that she was too distracted to get mad at his questioning, “I think this’ll get you to like me more, and maybe you’ll want to let me stay at your house.” 

Oh. Ino had heard him. ‘Why wouldn’t she when you ran yelling that you wanted her gone?’ His mind scolded. 

“I-Ino…” He felt a little ashamed, only a little. She did run him ragged that day, he sighed, “Mendokusai, Ino-chan… I do want you here. It’s not like you can go anywhere else.” 

Maybe he was feeling generous then because she had been actually trying to learn the game, and he felt her honestly. But maybe it was because of the sad look in her eyes when she said that. It made his stomach turn, because only other people can do that to her, so that he could pick up the pieces, and not the other way around. Either way, he couldn’t back out on what he had said, the petite girl sparkling up at him like he just made her day or something, how troublesome.

“You said Ino-chan, Shika-kun! You finally said it!” 

That was what made her happy? He tinted.

“Peh, don’t get used to it.” He crossed his arms and turned in an attempt to look frustrated, the young girl watching him evenly from her spot across the board. 

“Okay, Shika-kun. If you say so.” Her smile was one of mischief, “You said I’d have nowhere to go, but that’s not true.”

He took a glance at her, before moving his king into a more protected spot, “Hm?”

“I could’ve gone to Choji’s.” She was looking over the board, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

“And have you take all his food away from him? Mendokusai girl, that’s not an option.” He was smirking as he spoke.

“He won’t be able to be a good ninja if he’s not a little healthy, Shikamaru!” 

Shikamaru sighed and let her win the game. Because what was the point of having her here, if she was just going to be angry with him the whole time? That was the reason he decided not to argue with her then. And if she wasn’t going to be there for a few weeks, he told himself that he would have argued, would’ve showed her his side of it. However, that was for another day. 

Soon after, they were called in for dinner. Ino cheering and running inside to tell his mom of how she had beat him, the champion, of shogi. 

After eating, they took baths since they were playing outside all day. Ino had to wear his pajamas since her parents did not have time to pack her anything. Yoshino told her they’d stop by and get her things the next day. Ino was very agreeable, saying his stuff was always more comfy anyway. 

Only when they had laid together in bed, them both laying on their backs, she went still. The quiet chirps of crickets telling him that he wasn’t dreaming yet, the wind blew into the room, making her hair dance a little. Her breathing slowed, and she turned on her side to face him. 

“Shikamaru?”

“Hn?” He grunted. 

“Do you promise to always welcome me into your home? Even when we are older, and living by ourselves. When our moms’ can’t tell us that we need to get along.” 

Hearing her this way made him a little uneasy, but happy, “Hai, Ino-chan. I don’t need you breaking down my door just because I didn’t want you there.” He smirked despite his trying to act serious.

She giggled and poked his cheek, “You know I will, Shika-kun! If you ever try taking me out of your life, you can bet that I will come breaking my way back in. No matter what.”

“No matter what, huh?” 

He would hold her to that, he promised himself. Even though she was the one speaking these concerns, he was the one more afraid of her leaving his life. Being the outgoing, shining, girl she was. He was scared she’d leave him in the dust of her storm. When she had more friends than they could count, and she didn’t need his boring friendship anymore.

“No matter what.” She repeated, then pulled his free arm into her grasp, “If you forget your promise, I’ll pummel you into the ground, got it?” She squeezed it threateningly, loosening her grip when he nodded, and finally fell asleep. 

“Pummel me, huh? How troublesome. Looks like I’ll have to remember.” He said this drowsily, falling asleep right after her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five years later, after that day passed, they were thirteen. Since their parents made up the village’s favorite trio. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were forced to be on a team as well, much to Ino and Shikamaru’s displeasure. They were two members of the four man group, team ten, or team Asuma, depending on who you ask. 

They had been working together for a year now, Shikamaru becoming a chunin during that time, despite how much he didn’t want to. Ino became stronger too, and made many friends, just like he thought she would. 

With that in mind, she had also grown quite fond of an Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru always trying to ignore this fact and just tease her for it. If he acted like he didn’t care about her affairs, the more he almost believed it himself, almost. It was hard not to care or take notice when they spent almost everyday together, even going out on prolonged missions where they had to share the same tent with their other teammates. 

During those missions Shikamaru thought that him, Asuma, and Choji were going to explode. Ino thinking that the comfortable silence that went around the team needed to be filled with conversation about how wonderful Sasuke was, how horrible Sakura is, and that she was going to become stronger then all the other girls her age. 

Luckily for him, or more unlucky, he didn’t really know himself yet. The Uchiha had up and ran from the village. Ino, Sakura, and the current Hokage, Tsunade, freaking out about it. 

‘Sasuke just had all the troublesome women’s attention, didn’t he?’ He had thought grimly to himself, multiple times that same day. 

As he was walking to the fifth’s office to be assigned his team, because he knew that he was going to have to go after the emo prodigy, no matter what he thought of him personally. Ino called out to him from the alleyway. 

Her voice was unlike he had ever heard it before, shaky, quiet, and so depressingly broken. It made him wish the Uchiha never existed. Or that she was more interested in her current relationships, so that he would have her attention, instead of Sasuke. He would give her way more than what Sasuke was ever capable of giving to anyone in his self-absorbed life.

Well that would go against his life plan, now wouldn’t it? Troublesome.

“Sh-Shika-kun?” She trembled.

Why did she have to call him his childhood name at this moment? When he has been wanting her to say it again, wishing for any reason for her to sound happy to see him… He had not wanted it to sound this way. 

“Ino. What are you doing here?” His voice was even.

“I kno-know that you’re assigned to go after Sa-Sasuke.” 

She pulled him into the darkness with her, him seeing her pain up close. Her eyes were a burning red, snot streaking down her mouth, some tears dried and others still dripping, covering her cheeks and neck. This was all he could see in the limited light that was cast on her, he feared seeing her fully.

“Okay, so?” 

“I-I just wanted to ah-ask you to do your beh-best. For me-me…” She was having such a hard time speaking, if she had been talking any faster, he wouldn’t have understood her at all. 

“Are you worried about him, or my team?” It was a stupid question to ask, he knew, but his mind wanted to know, his heart helping by speeding up. 

Her eyes narrowed, “Wh-what does it matter, Sh-Shika-ma-maru?” 

‘What did it matter?’ He wondered. He had already known that she just wanted the Uchiha. Why does he even try?

“Sasuke then?” His fists had clenched, his eyes matching hers, but with the calm anger that she hated. 

The gruffness of his voice had caught her off guard, her eyes showing hurt instead of the anger it had mere seconds ago, “Ye-yeah! Shikamaru, of course! Because I-I’m just a one dimensional st-stupid girl, right?!” She pushed him away from her, he grabbed her wrists before he could tumble out of the alleyway, “I can’t care ah-about multiple people at o-once?! I’m too much of an i-idiot, r-right?!” She tried to pull away from him, he held her though, more out of shock than anger.

“No.” Was all he could mutter out, Ino giving him an incredulous look, her new string of tears dripping off her chin. 

‘Great going brain. I’m the supposed genius of the village and I can’t even talk to a girl right.’ 

“N-no?! No what?!” She thrust her hands down, pulling his head down to her level, which just freaked out the poor boy’s mind more. 

Too close. He saw everything in her eyes, the anger, hurt, sadness, and jealousy. The sky shouldn’t be going through so much despair. She didn’t just want Sasuke to make it back, she wanted him to be okay too- him and the others. He corrected. 

She was jealous because she couldn’t come and help, she was hurt that he didn’t know her better, and she was mad because no one thought she was strong enough. The sadness just came with every one of these thoughts. 

Why had his mind been so clouded that he couldn’t see this before? 

He was the one that picked up the broken pieces. Not the other way around. 

“You- You aren’t an idiot one-dimensional girl. I’m the idiot. Sorry.” 

She visibly softened, sniffing and letting out shaky breaths for what felt like forever, “Hurry up. I won’t wait forever.” 

So hurry up he did, because no matter what, he didn’t want to ever see her that way again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, Naruto and Sakura were in a similar situation as him and Ino, except the dope had promised the crying girl that he would definitely bring Sasuke back. Great.

‘What an idiot.' Shikamaru had thought he was stupid when Ino had been screaming at him, but Naruto had really brought a new meaning to the word stupid. Never promise a girl, especially a girl you like, something you couldn’t keep. 

In this case Shikamaru had been right to think that, both of them coming back as failures. The salt, or it felt more like lemon, in the wound being that he had failed the whole team. Choji and Neji had listened to his plan, and they almost died. Some genius he was. 

Because of this, he had stayed in the hospital. Hearing every new thing about their conditions as the medics learned of it. It felt like he was in an endless hell of just sitting, learning, worrying, and thinking. Thinking of what he should have done different. Thinking of how things would have turned out if he had just switched or changed that one thing about his plan. 

Sometimes this got so bad, that he needed to be dragged away from the hospital by his mother or father. Not because he had showed any outward signs of panic or sadness, Temari helped with that, but because his friends knew that he was beating himself up on the inside. His lax glare doing nothing to hide the pensive agony of his thoughts. 

One of the nights he came back, the only person he didn’t want to see was there. 

Ino. 

She was holding a stuffed pig he had gotten her as a joke on her eleventh birthday. She carried a small bag, which he assumed had her clothes in it. Because she only brought over that pig when she was spending the night. All he could really think about was how he was going to have to sleep on the floor in his own bedroom now, a sigh escaping him. 

Although Shikamaru was surprised to see Ino wanted to sleep over, he wasn’t surprised to see her in particular. He had been seeing her around the hospital visiting Choji, even having small conversations with him in between visiting hours. She was very much not-Ino right now, so his mind thought that his surprise at seeing her here was kinda silly, now that he really had time to think it over. 

“Does mom know you’re here yet?” He asked her tiredly. 

She watched his leisurely movements, as he went to unlock the door, “No.” She looked down at her feet, “I wanted to ask you if I was welcome over. I’ll be staying in your room anyhow.” 

Ino stood right in front of him, his arm reaching for the door handle, his tired face made her feel calm, knowing no matter what he wouldn’t hold a grudge against her. 

Though his whole face showed the jaded laziness he was known for, his eyes were sharp, taking in her face. She felt naked under his fixed stare, only his eyes moving. Even if he did not think of himself as the leader type. His body movements sure showed otherwise, moving stiffly, slow, and only when needed. 

Seemingly done with his inspection of her, he opened the door all the way, allowing her to walk in first. “Ma, I have a guest over.” Shikamaru called out, pulling off his shoes and leaving them by the front door. 

“Oh? Who is-?” Yoshino walked over to the front door, a dish in one hand, towel in the other, “Oh, Ino! It’s a pleasure seeing you sweetheart!” She lit up faster than Asuma's cigarette upon seeing her.

Ino finished pulling off her sandals, looking up to Yoshino afterward, “Mrs-” She paused as the lady’s eyes flashed her displeasure, “Yoshino-chan, I haven’t seen you in a while.” She put on her best smile.

“Just leave it to Shikamaru to never bring over my favorite girl.” His mother gleamed, Shikamaru making a noise of disapproval before he offered to carry Ino’s things to his room.

Ino nodded to him, handing over her stuff before looking back up at his mother, “Do you need help with the dishes?” 

The lady accepted, and both the girls set off to finish the monster pile of plates that were left-over from a party they just held for Shikamaru’s team survival. 

Yoshino went on and on about how Ino needed to come over more often to keep Shikamaru in check. The reason being, she couldn’t watch him as closely as she used to, due to the increase of store sales. Ino agreed to keep an eye on him for her, talking to her about the clothing store sales, and how she was thinking of forcing him along to hold her bags for her as she shopped. 

Shikamaru listened to them discussing his life without him, groaning in his room. Just leave it to a woman to make all his life decisions for him. Though, he guessed it was all for the best. If he made his own decisions, he’d just lay around and watch the sky all day, sleeping any other moment he got. 

How would he protect what was dear to him that way? ‘I could gather enough willpower to force myself to train.’ He thought laying on his bed, with his arms tucked behind his head, ‘Psh, naw.’ Shikamaru smiled to himself, and turned on his side for a quick nap. Which, as always, got ruined by his mother and Ino. 

Later, after they had their fun torturing him, the night of awkward sleeping arrangements had ensured. Ino was laying in his bed, with his blanket on her, while rubbing her cheek on his pillows. Meanwhile, he just laid on the floor.

“Shika?” She was looking over the side of his bed, her cheek squished against his pillow cutely. 

‘She starts a lot of our conversations like this, huh?’ 

His weary eyes lifted to meet hers from down below, “Hm?” He murmured his acknowledgement of her.

“Do you want to play shogi tomorrow?”

“You-… You want to play shogi again?” Baffled was a way to describe him right now.

“Don’t sound so surprised, Shikamaru.”

“It’s just-” He groaned, “Just the other day you were saying how boring and stupid it was. ‘It’s a game for old men’ I think were your exact words.”

Her voice was small, “I don’t remember how to play, okay?” It raised a little more, “Maybe if you had played it with me more often, I’d remember!” 

“Tch. It would be my fault.” He mumbled more to himself than to her, “Look, I’ll reteach you tomorrow. If.”

“If?”

“You promise to come over more often. Kamisama knows how much my mother loves you, and no matter how bothersome it is, Choji has been wanting to hang out with you more. Outside the team and missions.” He was staring at the ceiling while he talked, the girl’s eyes lighting up with the shining grin she was known for. 

“Alright, I promise.” She laughed, “Only because your poor mother needs some girl time, being stuck with you lazy boys all the time!” She feigned anger, pointing her finger at him.

“Ugh. Why do I willingly invite trouble into my life?” Shikamaru covered his face with his arm, a scowl forming. 

“Hey! I’m not trouble, alright?!” She threw a pillow at him, a grunt coming from the boy under it, “I think deep down inside you know you need me! If I wasn’t around you’d never get anything done!”

He sighed in defeat, if he kept arguing with her his mother would come in, and he didn’t feel like being yelled at. At his silence, Ino humphed, getting up and yanking her discarded pillow off him, hitting him one last time with it, before fixing the bed and laying back down. 

After fifteen minutes of silence, Shikamaru was almost asleep, until he heard the girl move and speak to him again.

“Shikamaru?” 

“Mm?” A barely audible hum came from him, it was cracky with sleep, but his eyes didn’t open. 

“Thank you.” 

Now his eyes opened, the girl staring down at him earnestly.

He couldn’t tell what was going on with her, the light very limited. The only thing he could really see was her shining sky eyes, and a bit of her ivory pale skin, maybe a little slip of pink on her cheeks, but he didn’t know for sure. 

When she still didn’t elaborate, he spoke, “For what?” He kept his voice low, sleep overtaking his mind.

“For keeping everyone alive. For letting me in. For still being you during this.” Her eyes weren’t on his face anymore as she looked down to the floor, “If I put pillows in between us, and my stuffed pig,” She said that with a little annoyance, “will you sleep on the bed?” 

Still getting over how she had actually showed him gratitude, he looked down at his makeshift bed, “If you don’t tell my mother, sure.” The side of him that wanted comfort above all else won out in the end. 

He grabbed up all his extra blankets and pillows, looking over to Ino while she scooted all the way to the other side. 

“Glad to see you’re still easily convinced.” She grinned, scrunching up the extra blankets to separate the bed.

“Tch.” He looked at his door smirking, “I thought you were going to put pillows there.”

Looking up at him, she had an equally sarcastic smile, “And where would you lay your genius head? On the mattress? Your arms? We both know you appreciate comfort above all else!” 

He chuckled, “I guess you know me pretty well, hm?” You could say his mood was considerably better now from her lack of bossiness. 

“Hurry, Shika-kun! I’m tired.” She had said in a not-so-tired voice, as she beckoned him onto the comforter. 

His heart told him of what he thought of this gesture, heat rising to his ears, and his mind going just a tad bit haywire. Ino was a beautiful girl, the beauty part of her he had just started noticing the last couple of years. He knew this whole, “can’t control my hormones” thing was going to last the rest of his life in different strengths, but he honestly wished it would just leave. 

This whole process of her pulling him down to the bed was made worse by the softness of her hands, the sweet smile she wore, her pajamas were baggy and low on her sides, showing her chest. Because of course, it had to be a tank top, she smelled like strawberries, and to top it all off her hair was down. Sure it was short, but he hadn’t seen it down for a while. 

“Mendokusai, woman. I’m coming.” He grumbled, laying down next to her.

Even though the mountain of blankets sat in between them, it didn’t stop the enthusiastic blonde from pulling his arm over it onto her side. He blushed considerably, turning his head towards the darkness. She hummed and laced her fingers through his, acting like they did this everyday. To say he was flustered was an understatement. 

“Shi-ka~ You remembered our promise, didn’t you?” She took deep intake of breath, “Always welcome. Even though you were upset with me? This is why I-…” She yawned, “I’m glad you’re you.”

Even as she passed out he felt like she changed what she was going to say, using her yawn as a fake out. But calling her out on that would be too much of a hassle, when he felt more awake maybe he’d confront her about it. 

Shikamaru turned towards her, his arm outstretched in a weird angle to keep hold of her hand. It was a pain, but the smile on her face had made the trouble worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four more years and now they were seventeen. Shikamaru was a jounin, Ino and Choji were chunins, and all was a mess in the world. 

Ino, with all her beauty and charm, had almost every eligible man in the village wrapped around her little finger. Much to Shikamaru’s annoyance, who would rather not hear all the woes of her last failed relationship, or whatever horrible date she had been on. He was out of the village a lot for all the missions he was constantly assigned to. Why the hell did he agree to try out for jounin? 

When Shikamaru was home, he was always being bothered by someone. Choji, although Shikamaru didn’t mind his company, was in a relationship, so all he would talk about was his girlfriend. His parents were always wanting to spend more time with him, since he had moved out at sixteen, and fine that was understandable, he could live with that. But Ino, Ino was the real troublesome one, it was almost like she waited for him to return. 

He knew this wasn’t the case because she had just about as many missions as him, the flower shop, and her parties/dates. It just felt like she was always there, whether it had been her passing by the gate when he came back, and she just so happened to have enough time to walk him home, and nag at him the whole way. 

Or her constant wanting to sleep over, “I’m welcome anytime right?” 

“That’s kinda the agreement we have, Ino.” Shikamaru deadpanned. 

“Okay! I’ll be coming over again tonight after my date with Shiro.” 

“Wait, what? I-Ino!” He reached for her retreating form.

Ino winked and ran off with a wave, “Bye, Shika-kun!” 

Shikamaru knew she was using the nickname against him, she just had to be. Because she would only use it when he was mad at her, or about to reject something she wanted. He groaned, a few civilians watching with amusement, he ignored them. 

‘Won’t her date get the wrong idea if she’s sleeping over at another man’s apartment?’ He wondered to himself, walking the rest of the way home. 

He had just gotten back from a mission in Suna, it was a simple “give the random important scroll to the Kazekage” mission, he honestly didn’t know why he had to do it. Maybe there was some of those rogue-nin he was always hearing about but never seeing? Eh, it didn’t really matter to him, as long as he got it done easily, it was fine. 

Arriving at his apartment complex, Shikamaru looked up the stairs, wishing he had gotten an apartment on the first floor. Ino had convinced him not to by saying, ‘Well the view is better up here Shikamaru, and it’ll be better exercise for your lazy bum.” The exercise was exactly the reason he didn’t want it, but he didn’t have enough willpower to go against her that day, and just accepted his fate. 

“Look what not doing anything gets you, Nara.” He chided himself, walking sluggishly up the stairs with his hands in his pockets, and head down. Didn’t the woman understand that he gets enough exercise as it is? “Just because she can’t see that I’m doing it doesn’t mean…” He paused and got distracted on the third level, looking off at the sunset, “Tch, I guess she was right about the view.” He watched for a few more seconds, then finished his ascent up the stairs while shaking his head. 

Grumbling while searching his key ring for the key to his apartment, he finally shoved the key into the lock, having fumbled and missed a few times from being half asleep. Slowly he reached and opened the door to his apartment, he looked over the pretty much vacant space, thinking that he should go buy more furniture since he just got a raise and a bonus.

In his living room there was only one couch, without its loveseat partner, a humble wooden coffee table, and a small T.V for when he was home. -Which he never got to use because of Ino- The kitchen literally had nothing but the stove, refrigerator, and pantry, not even a table to eat at, because he used his couch for that. His bedroom had a queen sized bed, -the most expensive one of course- a dresser, a small bookshelf, and that was about it for his one bedroom apartment. The one and only decoration being his team picture that sat by his bed on the dresser. 

“Maybe I should ask Ino for more pictures.” He said while taking off his jounin vest, and set it hanging over the couch. 

He sauntered over to his fridge, taking care not to knock over the documents he had to look over the next day, ‘Man tomorrow’s going to be hell.’ He thought with annoyance while he threw open the fridge. Nothing. Looks like he needed to go shopping for food too, what a drag. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes mid-yawn, the Nara prodigy went to go shower. Immediately noticing his towel not hanging in the bathroom, he wandered into his room, and looked in his folded laundry basket. Wait, when did he fold the laundry? He shook his head when a certain blonde teammate filled his thoughts, picking up the perfectly folded towel, and strolling back to the bathroom. 

Shikamaru twisted the handle for the water, and pulled off his clothes, throwing them haphazardly in the dirty laundry basket. He observed that most of the clothing hung out of the basket, practically falling on the floor, and made a note to fix it later. With another yawn, he pulled out his pineapple ponytail, and finally readied himself for the sure to be freezing shock of the shower. 

The water was cold, as usual, making him shiver while it heated. He sighed and let the liquid run down the back of his head, his hair falling over his shoulders and freezing the sides of his face. A strange sensation when it fell over the gash he acquired only a day before, his shoulder blades tightened and his fists clenched, a shaky groan escaping his pressed lips.

Only when the water finally warmed, he set to washing his hair, he took notice of the length of his hair, saying that he’ll have Ino trim it when she came over. 

Eventually, he finished, stepping out and rubbing the towel through his hair, before going about the rest of his body. He exhaled, wrapping the towel around his waist, and walked across the hall to his room. Well, he would’ve made it to his room if he didn’t run into someone. 

“Wah! Shikamaru!” The girl screamed, throwing her arm over her face and turning.

“H-huh?!” His eyes widened, “I-Ino?!” He picked up the towel that fell, his face tomato red, “What are you doing here so early?” 

“The dude was a freaking jackass! I came straight here after slapping his groping ass to the ground.” She stood for a second, “You decent?” 

He took a breath to regain what little composure he had left, “Y-yeah. You alright?” 

She smiled evilly, “Alright with him? Or alright with seeing you? Because seeing you wasn’t too bad.” She poked his chest suggestively and sashayed off into the bedroom.

Right when he thought his face was getting cooler. 

“Oi, Ino you’re such a tease.” He called from the hall, a little nervous of going into his own room, “I know you can handle yourself though, so the guy is probably going to hurt for a while.”

“Oh he definitely will be, it wasn’t just me who slapped him.” She laughed in the other room, “Shika~ Don’t be scared of little ol' me!” 

There she goes again with the elongated syllables.

“I don’t bite Shika-kun~!” She added with a giggle.

‘Sure you don’t.” He thought with a sigh. 

“Were you on a double date?” He ignored her… Suggestive behavior, and walked into his room, where the girl was spread out on his bed, laying on her stomach with her feet crisscrossing in the air. 

‘Damn. Stupid... Milky legs.’ He looked away from his flirty teammate, and kept his pace.

“Yeah, Naruto was taking out Sakura tonight, so we thought it’d be better to go together since I didn’t really know this guy.” She rolled on her back as he walked by her to his dresser, her hair falling out of her face, while her gaze went upside down. “Sakura and Naruto practically chased him off after I slapped him. Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down, and Sakura yelled.” She explained this with so much ease, he had a hard time believing she was ever in distress.

“I’m guessing you didn’t really care for this guy?” He kept up the conversation before she turned her pent up anger on him. 

“Naw, I just wanted free food.” Ino kept watching him, as he pulled out his clothes and closed his dawer, “You have a nice back. I didn’t know you were this toned now! I would’ve let you live on the first floor if I knew.” Her smile was roguish, as she laughed smally at him again. 

He once again ignored her, heat going up to his ears for the third time in the past five minutes, “Ino, if you wanted free food you should’ve just asked me. Choji seems to do that a lot.” He strode back over to his bathroom to change, “Oh, and thanks I guess.” He knew she’d say something if he didn’t at least thank her.

“I didn’t want to take advantage of you… Sure you make a lot of money, but look at your apartment!” She gestured around them when he came out of the bathroom, “You obviously need to fill it up a little more.” He sighed and tried not to watch her legs as she tossed them over the bed, and walked up to him, “You,” She poked him, “need to stock up on food too!”

“How long have you been here?”

Ino eyed him, “Long enough.” She paused, and ran her fingers down the front of his hair, a strand of it resting between her thin fingers, “Are you leaving it down for me to cut it?” 

Shikamaru’s eyes watched her hand as she did this, the brown orbs falling to her face when she spoke, “Yeah.” 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook yet, Nara.” She warned, and walked past him to grab the scissors and cape to cut his hair, “You are going to take me out to buy you food, got it?” 

“Mendokusai.” He sighed out, and followed her into the bathroom, “Alright, alright.”

“Don’t repeat yourself!” She turned swiftly, scissors in hand, “Just for that you’re taking me out to eat after we buy you furniture too. You just got that bonus, right?”

He held up his hands in mock defence, “Yes. Batty woman.” Looks like tomorrow he won’t be as free as he thought. Oh wait those documents, damn.

“You shouldn’t call people names when they have a weapon in their hands, or when they’re cutting your hair.” 

He froze as he sat down on the edge of his tub, the annoyed girl already standing in it waiting. 

“That got you to be quiet, huh? Not even a sigh or a groan! I think our genius is finally learning!” She laughed playfully, combing through his hair gently, before holding it between her fingers to cut. 

Shikamaru stayed completely still, his weary eyes closing, as he relaxed in her hold. The girl knew of his weakness, her fingers deftly stringing through his ebony locks at a slow pace. She hummed softly, relaxing herself at the familiar feel of his hair, doing this a million times allowed her mind to wander.

It wandered to what she saw before, his lean tan body showcased for her, his muscles the perfect size, just large enough to feel safe, and yet not too brawny. His legs were the same and she wished that she had came over more often, knowing he never takes off his shirt or wears shorts while training. 

The one thing she was sure to scold him for was the deep gash on his back, even if that made him seem more… Well more. Not even her mind would let her go there, even though a more “natural” part of her thought so. 

“Shika?” 

“Yes?” 

“How’d you get this gash? It’s going to fester.”

“Hm. I thought you’d be yelling when you found out.” 

“Shikamaru!” She pinched his shoulder blade making him wince, but he didn’t dare turn his head to meet her face, “You are going to take that shirt off for me when we’re done, so I can heal it!” 

“That’s more like how I thought you would be.” He huffed with a smirk, “Is there any reason you didn’t say anything when you first saw it?” 

She was flustered now, knowing she didn’t say anything because she thought it was… “I mean- Uh- I…” She couldn’t think of an excuse, because he knew she would’ve yelled at him about it before anything else, before flirting with him, “I’ve been through a traumatic experience.” She finished lamely.

His tired laugh was full of mirth, “Sure, Ino. We’ll say it was that.” He stood and stretched when her fingers left his hair, “Thanks for doing my hair.” 

‘When did he get so tall?’ Ino stared up at him in a daze, ‘I must really be tired.’ 

“I’ll sweep up your hair. You go and wait for me in your room! Shirt off!” Ino pushed his back, and he moseyed off in tired obedience, “You never told me how you got it!” She yelled after him when she realized he never answered her.

“Goodness, Ino. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He started pulling off his sweatshirt, “You know other people are trying to sleep, right?”

“Whatever. You will tell me Shikamaru.” She threatened and finished cleaning up his hair.

Ten minutes later, after she cleaned everything up, and put a load of dirty laundry together to do the next day, she noticed that he didn’t call her into the room.

“Hm?” Ino crept slowly across the hall, poking her head into his room, and she saw him curled up on the bed. Shikamaru shivered softly, his body automatically searching for a blanket to warm himself. 

Ino gleamed, and sat on the edge, rubbing her cool hands over his back. When he stopped moving, she healed him as much as she could before exhausting herself, slowly throwing a blanket over him. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you look so cute when you sleep?”

“Well no, but now you have.” Shikamaru teased with a tired smile, his voice groggy, eyes still shut when she hit his back, “Jeez, Ino. Just go to sleep already.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in an awkward embrace.

“Sh-Shika?” She blushed at how easily he was able to maneuver her around, “I need to put on my pajamas.” 

He grumbled out a “troublesome” when she slipped out of his grasp, turning the other way and falling back asleep. Ino felt her arm where his hand had been, her face a deeper crimson now. She had not been that close to him, outside of battle, in years. He smelled nice, and his body was so warm and comfortable despite being toned. 

‘When did his hands start feeling so nice?’ She appreciated working hands, over soft girly ones, ‘Was he always this attractive?’ She looked him over once more before walking to his bathroom again to change.

“Ino.” 

Shikamaru spoke when she laid next to him, startling her. ‘I thought I was being sneaky!’

“What’s up, Shika?” She looked over at him, seeing his eyes closed, she didn’t look away.

“Are you really okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Her eyes drifted to the ceiling fan, an anxious smile crossing her lips.

He looked at her, sighing and looking away, “You’re a bad liar. How long have you been talking to Shiro?”

“Since the beginning of May.” She admitted sadly. ‘He would know.’ 

“It’s October.” He took a deep breath, “When were you going to tell me?”

She heard the hurt in his voice, he masked it with the critical attitude he always showcased, but she knew him better than that, “I’m sorry. I just…”

“You knew he was like this.”

“Yes. I thought he would change.” 

“You took him on the double date, so you could have Sakura and Naruto get rid of him for you. You cared about him.” He said this almost as an afterthought, turning towards her, and pulling the broken girl to him. She stiffened, soon shaking from holding in her sobs, tears dripping on his chest. 

“Ino,” He whispered softly, the girl’s light eyes turning up towards him, “I know you won’t believe me right now. I know that you’ve been beating yourself up. I know that this is troublesome, but you deserve so much better than that piece of trash.” His eyes shut, “You don’t need to show off anything to get everyone’s attention, because-...” 

‘You already have all of mine.’

She studied him, looking for that one thing that will tell her what he feels, but with his eyes shut, it was hard to see past the mask he perfected over the course of his life. 

“Shikamaru, thank you. I know you wouldn’t lie to me.” She wiped the tears off of his chest tenderly, his breathing slow and deep, “Looks like you’ll be stuck with me a little while longer.”

“Mendokusai.” He breathed out.

She gave half a laugh, and kissed the spot on his chest that her hand rested on. He suppressed a gasp, holding his breath while she fell into dreamland. 

Or so he thought. 

Ever since Asuma and her father died, Ino had been desperate to find someone to fill that hole they left, she felt undeserving because she couldn’t save Asuma, literally being powerless to help her father. This is why Shikamaru let her in, let her take more from him. Because even though he was shattered, he was the one who picked up the broken pieces, not the other way around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another four years and they were all twenty one, jounin, and single. Well no, that was a lie, Shikamaru and Ino were single, Choji was happily taken. Not married yet, just taken, by the same girl he was telling Shikamaru about four years before. Oh did Ino love to complain about her singleness, it was the number one topic between the three, and their parents sadly. 

Inochi, Choza, and even Shikaku had discussed it, the three mothers egging them on, which made them all jump on the younger Nara. Asking him why he had not asked out their beautiful daughter, or his “best bet” his dad liked to say, Choza just sorta laughing along with them good naturedly.

When Shikamaru would finally be set free from them, he’d go back to the same apartment he had been living in for five years now... What? It was decent, and he didn’t have any problems there. Why waste time moving when he was perfectly content as it was? 

After Ino had took him out shopping for furniture, she had practically started living there, decorating it herself, to her liking. Because he was only paying the rent, why even bother asking for his opinion? 

There were flowers in every room, pictures hanging on the walls, a magazine rack by the toilet, perfume bottles set neatly around his sink, since he didn’t have a cabinet for her to put it in, but she was working on getting one put up on the wall, so there was that too. The kitchen had a ton of little ninja nicknacks that she thought were so cute and funny, since they were ninja themselves. 

He didn’t really know how she came to be a frequent visitor of his home, coming over every other day, and staying for the weekends. He didn’t mind it too much, for the kitchen always had food, the laundry was done right when he needed it, he had free trims whenever his hair grew out a little too long, the papers he had brought home were never unorganized, and he was not ever lonely.

That was why he never bothered her about it, why he chose not to fight her on it, because he was the one benefitting from this arrangement. When it started turning sour was when he would say something, he told himself, when she had him at his limit. 

‘But when had she ever gotten to that point?’ A soft part of him echoed, and he quickly shook it off. 

That had been happening to him a lot recently. Another thing that had been happening a lot, 

“Shi-hic-ah! Why does that billboard brow get to be so happy?! I’m pretty right?!” 

“You’re gorgeous, Ino.” 

“Liar!” A light punch in the chest, “If I was, I’d already,” She hiccuped, “be taken!”

He wasn’t lying, but the way his face stayed neutral, made her question everything. 

Naruto was married to Sakura now, and the pinkette loved rubbing that into her blonde friend’s face. Being the wife to the hokage made the teasing even worse, and Ino had enough of it.

Shikamaru was dragging her home from the bar. Well he was carrying her home, the girl screaming and kicking the whole way. They had just turned twenty one a few months before, and Ino was taking full advantage of her legal age.

Shikamaru wasn’t completely sober himself, tripping over his ankle a couple of times, but never actually falling over. His mind just automatically knew they were at their limits, or at least Ino was, and that it was time to go home. 

“Ino. Do you want to sleep at your place?”

“Wha-? Uhm.” She stilled in his grasp, “Did I?”

“Pay your bills? Yeah, you did.”

“Oh.”

“Fine.” He turned in the direction of his apartment, knowing where she wanted to be by instinct. “Troublesome woman.”

“Aren’t I a welcome guest?!” She squealed, “If ya don want this!” She gestured to her person, “Then I’ll just go ‘ome! Let me go!” She started struggling again, pushing him, and smacking his arms and chest. 

“I knew I should’ve come earlier.” He muttered to himself as he walked. The civilians were used to this display, just looking as they passed. 

It was Sakura who got him. Shikamaru was in another establishment, drinking with Choji, when the panicked girl came running in. Sakura said that Ino was yelling, dancing, flirting, ya know that whole shindig. She couldn’t get her to leave, and the manager was getting pissy, so he was her last resort. 

Thinking over everything that had been going on, he was having a hard time being mad at her. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little annoyed. 

“Don’t run out.” He put her down slowly on the couch, after almost accidently smacking them both into the ground while walking through the door. 

“Where are you going?!” She wailed when he walked out of the room. 

He sighed, digging through his drawers for one of his older sweatshirts. He grabbed one out, walking a little faster to where she was. 

“I’m right here.” 

“I thought we were close! Why do you just leave without telling me?!” She threw some innocent lillies at him, he caught them and the vase, but the water splashed out and drenched him.

“Please don’t tell me you’re talking about just now.” 

“Of course not! What do you take me for?!” 

Now she threw the couch cushion. He blocked it with his arm, put down the lilies in the vase, and continued his pursuit towards her. 

“A troublesome woman. Now get over here.” 

He pulled her all the way off the couch gently, the girl sitting on her knees before.

“Leave me alone!”

Ignoring her, he yanked off her top, if he could really call it that, and pulled the sweatshirt on her. Her arms were covered in goosebumps and her hands were cold as ice. 

“Why do you go out dressed like this in the middle of winter?” He knew he wouldn’t get an answer, but asked anyway. After that he picked her up again, carrying her to the bed, “I had to leave without telling you.”

“Why?! I-I was so worried about you!” She held onto his wet shirt when he tried to put her down.

“I just couldn’t.” He answered simply, picking up the other shirt he had already taken out for himself.

“Like hell you couldn’t! Were you going to see someone?!” 

He stilled a moment, then pulled over his dry shirt, “Even if I was. What does it matter? We aren’t together Ino.” 

“It matters because I want to feel like I’m included in your life! I’ve always just wanted to be let in! Why?...” Her voice quivered, “Why won’t you let me?!” She didn’t move from her spot on the bed, but she threw her arms with every yell, “Shikamaru…”

He didn’t speak, his back to her, “You’re tired, and drunk. I’ll get you some water.” And just like that, he left. 

~~~ 

Shikamaru didn’t want to say goodbye to her, he couldn’t let her see him so broken, he thought that was the last time. He wanted their last memory together to be when they… It was passionate, it was everything he imagined it would be and more, almost soulbonding. Ino had wanted it too, their minds weren’t impaired, it wasn’t a drunken night of fun, not that they didn’t have fun… 

Earlier that night she had found out about Naruto and Sakura’s engagement, and that morning he knew of the mission. It all just fell together when they were walking home, Ino yelling about how she was way more desirable and should’ve already been taken. Shikamaru felt like those pokes were toward him, but perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part. 

At his door Ino was quiet, this being unusual behavior from her, he’d looked down at her. She was staring off at the stars that laid out right next to his apartment, over the railing, because she said he had to live high up, but he could be right by the stairs. She looked stunning, hair flying out in front of her, her mouth slightly agape and inviting, the moon shining just right on her skin, a milky white touch to her. And her eyes… They had the clouds in them. 

It was then he realized he couldn’t say goodbye to her like everything was going to be okay, because it probably wasn’t, and he never got to be more to her than a childhood friend. That killed him inside. 

So even though he wasn’t impaired, buzzed, or severely wounded, he had the dumb idea to change her view of him. Even though he was a genius, didn’t mean he could resist Yamanaka Ino. If anything he was the dumbest one of all, and he said this to himself over and over that night, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t care. He saved all that willpower for something, and that something, whether he knew it or not, was this.

“Shika-kun?” 

Was she doing this on purpose now? He wondered, looking down at her.

“Hm?”

“It’s freezing out here and all you do is stare out at the stars?”

“Tch. I should be saying that to you.” 

She pulled the keys away from him, mumbling about how he should just keep his remarks to himself sometimes. When she found the key and put it in the lock, a hand appeared by her head, the girl turning to the person it belonged to. 

His gaze was intense, unlike she ever saw it before, well not completely. She saw it one other time, their first time, when it was clumsy movements and awkward kisses, giggles and laughs echoing throughout her mind. Learning was what that was, and this was something else entirely, he was desperate, needing her, scared. Before it was calm, nervous, but he knew they’d be okay.

Shikamaru broke their gaze suddenly, dropping his hand over hers and opening the door. 

And he called her the tease.

They walked in together silently, Ino glancing at him from time to time to see if she was just imagining things, but he seemed frustrated. Shikamaru walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, inspecting it, then shutting it. He paced over to the pantry and back to the fridge, shaking his head.

She watched him, looking over his body, and remembering that now he was stronger and fully grown.  
What sort of scars lay beneath that jacket he always wore? What was he hiding from her hungry eyes?

He quickly walked past her, well quicker than usual, and scurried into the bathroom after grabbing his towel from the other room.

“I’m taking a shower. You can go to bed without me.” 

Well didn’t he sound grumpy? Ino smiled, and went to look at herself in the mirror she had put up above his dresser. Their first time was years ago, but that didn’t mean it was their last, far from it if she had any say in it, and she did. 

It started in the shower, and somewhere in between they were in the hall, traveling to finish in the bedroom, because Ino was determined to feel that bed under her when she came for the third and last time. 

It felt like they were seeing each other for the first time again, learning more. Shikamaru in the beginning would pause, something told her he was falling, and that when they were done, he would shatter all over the ground. She did not want that. He was always putting her back together, she wasn’t that ignorant as to not see what was so obvious. What wasn’t as obvious was why he did these things. 

Was he leaving?

Ino silently begged for him to stay if he was. Leaving marks on him, pulling him closer when he tried to stop, she had never kissed anybody with so much passion. He was equally earnest, eager, fierce. In the end he was pulling her to him, whispering her name, hugging her tight in their afterglow. Shikamaru said one thing before she fell asleep,

“Gomen ne, Ino-chan.” 

The next morning he was gone, and when Ino finally tracked down Naruto, she demanded to know where he went. Making up a lie, 

“He was supposed to take me out shopping!” 

Naruto was perplexed to say the least, scratching his head and mumbling to himself, “Why wouldn’t he tell you?”

“If I knew the answer to that I wouldn’t be standing here! You baka!” Ino grabbed him by his shirt, shaking him senseless. 

“I-it was an S ranked mission Ino-chan!” He stuttered, and whined out her name with a small scream. “Dattebayo…” He sounded so gloomy she almost apologized, almost.  
When she asked for more information on it, he said he couldn’t tell her and ran away. 

It had been a month and a half when he came back. But when he returned they acted as if nothing happened. Ino only complained that she was lonely, and that she wanted to start playing shogi with him again. He then joked that he would play tea-party with her again, and she said she wouldn’t mind seeing the deer again since he reminded her. 

~~~Normal.~~~

So now, when he filled up a cup with cold water from the fridge. Why did he feel like something was different in the way she spoke to him. Ino didn’t sound different, didn’t say anything out of the ordinary, she was completely. Her. Was he missing something?

Almost tip-toeing back in the room, he saw she was out, putting the cup down by her side of the bed, because she had her own side table now, mendokusai. He laid the blankets over her, walking over to his side, and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I've been working on the last... Four days? I dunno, but it doesn't even have an ending yet... Hahhh I'm planning on writing two endings depending on how popular this gets.  
> Practice is key, and this is what came out of it. It was supposed to be really short and fluffy... It kinda grew a mind of it's own ^^;;; 
> 
> I hope you all like it! Please leave feedback, so my writing can improve! Tell me how you would like to see it end too!  
> I'll probably be making a bunch of side stories to this, so be prepared!  
> Love you all! Love Skikaino!~~~


	2. Quiet Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up instead of falling asleep

Pale blonde hair against light pink curtains, a silhouette begging to be seen, what does one do when they are the only one with permission? The cool morning sun making it all the more heavenly, light beams fighting their way through the cracks of fabric that slowly moved back and forth to shine on the unknowing girl. She disturbs the scene, moving to grab the hairbrush that hid inside her silver vanity. A short and sorrowful hum, and she pulls a chunk of her light hair over her shoulders, moving the brush through it in a familiar motion. A silent routine she had set for herself since she was old enough to figure out how. All this is done with her eyes shut, her just knowing the feelings, knowing that she was safe under his watch. 

Upon hearing a quiet shuffle on the bed behind her, she turns her head slightly, only the profile of her face visible to him, while her hair fell over to the side where it hung over her shoulder, some of it sticking to her bare back. Her mouth hung in quiet surprise, one eye scanning over the person who disrupted her silent morning. 

“Aren’t you tired?” She merely whispered to him.

A faint reply, “Am I not always?” Dark bored eyes lazed down her uncovered back, deep fine lines telling him she was healthy but thin, small dimples above where his eyes were landing, a crack that was usually hidden away from the world. She had the decency to blush, hiding herself away from him with her hair. The eighteen year old sighed, “I’ve already seen everything before.”

“I know, but…” Her head turned towards the mirror, “Doesn’t mean I’m used to it.” A pause, “Yet.”

He pretended not to hear her small suggestion, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and walking out of her bedroom.

“Shika! Where are you going?”

“I have a mission today.” 

He walked to her bathroom, fixing the hair he forgot to let down the night before. Her washroom was bathed in blues of all shades, making him feel like he was underwater. The sun was coming through the small square windows above her shower stronger now, her royal blue shower curtains lightening and darkening in different places almost as if he were below the sea, her clean tile floor glistened, feeling slippery and soft under his bare feet.

A hand on his shoulder broke the aura of calm that radiated in the room, he continued his morning checklist anyway, picking up the spare toothbrush she kept in her holder, he wondered if any other guys saw this when they came over, or if anyone came over at all besides the Konoha teams. When the hand pulled on his shoulder he finally turned his head, toothbrush scrubbing his teeth, even as he held her stare. She was in a thin white and purple nightgown now, her hair was still down, hiding the more prominent parts of her otherwise slim body. 

“Why did you spend the night?” Her look was quizzical, a small spark of mischief in her misty blue eyes, “Didn’t do anything to me while I slept, right?” She poked him playfully. 

He rolled his eyes, turning and spitting in the sink before speaking again, “Aside from saving you from yourself, no.” Shikamaru rinsed his mouth, spitting out the remains of the acid-filled cleaner while Ino spoke again.

“Ever the gentlemen.” Her pout was not lost on him, quiet confusion filtering through his thoughts. When he moved, she grabbed her toothbrush and slathered on the toothpaste, wetting it in the sink before brushing her perfect teeth, “Whuh mission?”

“I have to head off to the Sand with Sakura to check out a couple of new poisons they encountered recently.” He scratched his head, “It seems they don’t have the right ingredients for an antidote, and they are paying the Leaf to figure it out for them. It also benefits us to know of the new poisons so we can save our people if we come across it.” 

She spit, “You’ll be seeing Temari again?” Ino quickly spoke, startling him a bit, as she proceeded to rinse her mouth and wash her face. 

“If she is there, she’s there. It’s not like I ever go seeking her out.” And this was the truth, normally it was her trying to find him. “Hopefully, Sakura and I can just go there and come back. The sand never has clouds in the sky while I’m there, it’s hot, and I’d rather not deal with the troublesome woman or her annoying brothers.” 

Ino’s nod was sharp, “Yes! Good thinking! Just get the poison and come back. Simple.” He raised an eyebrow, the girl drying her face with a hand towel, and grabbing his shoulders, “Naruto will be missing Sakura, ya know? And uh- I want to eat out with you-... And Choji again when you come back! It would suck if you got sunburned again right?” 

She continued on her mini rant of why he should hurry back and not “mosey” around Suna too long, even while he washed his face and picked up his work clothes, taking them out of her room, and walking to the front of her apartment.

“Only you would be this chatty in the morning Ino.” He sighed, his hand falling on the door handle, when the blonde pulled his other arm, turning him suddenly. 

“Here’s a better reason.”

Yanking his arm down, she forced his chestnut orbs to fixate on her, looking back and forth between them. She smiled seductively, blue eyes becoming half-lidded as they traveled down to his lips, she giggled, and pulled the dazed boy all the way to her. Ino’s lips were soft against his, fitting against him like a puzzle piece, her arms wrapped around his head and neck, her nails tracing down the middle, softly then rougher as the kiss went on. She nipped his lower lip, a noise eliciting from him. He huffed a little in frustration at how she was dominating him, his chest rumbling with a growl that emitted from deep within his throat. A moan escaped her when he started fighting back, it was a battle of lips, teeth, tongue, and nails. After a while she smiled against his lips, her chest heaving, his mouth was open and gasping for air. Finally, she untangled herself from him, licking her now red and puffy lips. 

“Minty.” Ino poked his nose, “See you later, Shika-kun~.” She opened the door and pushed him out, leaving him on her doorstep, confused and longing for more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

‘Flowers. Rose, no tulip? Which one did she say it was? Mendokusai.’ Chocolate eyes fluttering open, Shikamaru saw what he was smelling. 

Ino was still asleep, her mouth hanging open cutely while looking like she was swimming in his oversized sweatshirt and blankets. Her hair was a mess, looking more like a lion’s mane instead of it’s usual flat and neat style. Her bangs were lying off the side of her head, her full face in his view. Ino’s makeup was smudged, some of it staining his pillows. He observed her dried tear tracks, a frown pulling at his lips.

The mind manipulator was cuddled up with his arm, as usual, his mind in a slight panic because he needed to use the restroom. 

“Mm.” The girl moaned and opened her eyes slowly, “Shika? I’m so glad I’m waking up to you.” She looked over his face slowly, letting go of his arm after a moment, “Go on.”

Silently thanking her in his mind, he got up and stumbled to the restroom, shutting the door clumsily behind him. Instead of heading back to the room when he was done, he walked off to his kitchen to make his “magic hangover cure”, knowing the Yamanaka would be out for the count for a while. 

“Hm, Shika?” The girl stumbled in the hallway, holding the wall for support with her arm wrapped around her waist, worrying the sweater in-between her fingers. “I didn’t say anything weird, right?”

‘Did that troublesome woman brush her hair?’ Shikamaru thought and sighed, Ino’s face contorting into worry. 

“You were yelling about wanting to be let in, and about how I left without telling you.”

Her eyes widened, her hand going up, “Oh, Shika! Uh- I was just drunk. Don’t think anything of it, alright?” She grabbed her head afterward, it hurting from yelling.

He watched her, finishing the drink he made, and handing it to her. She nodded her thanks and drank it in one go. ‘I hope she doesn’t drink alcohol like that.’ The Nara walked back into the kitchen, opening the fridge to make breakfast.

“I understood you being upset about me leaving,” He pulled out the butter and eggs from the fridge, setting them on the counter and looking at the girl, “but what did you mean by ‘let you in’?”

The fidgeting with his sweater got worse, Ino rubbed the top of her foot and toes up and down her calf, looking down, “It’s just… I have a hard time understanding you. You never tell me anything that’s really important, or how you are feeling.” She walked a little closer to where he was standing, “You always help me, know me, fix me. Why can’t I do the same for you?” Her hand landed on his.

“Helping you does help me.” He couldn’t look her in the eyes, turning his head away and rubbing his shoulder with his free hand, “Mendokusai.” He took a breath, “Can you imagine me focusing on the death of our fathers and fighting Asuma all on my own?” 

Her brows furrowed, “No, but-...”

“Ino. Just listen.” His thumb ran over her hand, showing he was sorry for snapping at her, she was quiet, “Taking care of you. No matter how troublesome, or how much I complain. It keeps my “genius” mind from running too far down the wrong path. Because when I’m listening to your sadness, all I can think of are ways to help you, get revenge, make your tears stop before mine start falling as well.” Her hand started rubbing his now, “Being strong for you, helps me become stronger for myself. You are helping.”

“Shika-kun, thank you.” She squeezed his hand, “I can carry more of the burden.” Resolve flooded in her sky blue irises’ “Nara Shikamaru, just let me try before you go trying to be a hero.” Ino giggled, “Ino-Shika-Cho, we aren’t heroes remember? We just need to survive, we are weak not strong. And because we are weak, pathetic even, we have to help each other. Rely on each other, yeah?”

‘Using my words against me, huh? What a pain.’ His lips twitched up in a smile, looking down at the counter with a nod.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a summer night, fireflies out, crickets chirping. The birds were finally settling down, their music fading to go to bed. The fire of the sun was finally leaving the sky, faint oranges and pinks becoming indigo and blue. The clouds were grey and blocking the limited light that shined on the Hokage monument. Dark shadows crossing over their manipulators face as he leisurely went to his destination. 

Eighteen year old Shikamaru was sent to check on Ino, having been absent from all her jobs without calling in, her employers and her parents were worried. Ino had her own apartment now, saying that Shikamaru wasn’t the only one who could live on his own, because she was jounin too now. Choji was jounin too and living with his girlfriend, they were doing really well so Shikamaru wasn’t worried. 

Who he was worried about was the owner of the apartment he was currently breaking into, she wasn’t anywhere he could see, her chakra signature was barely pulsing almost feeling dead. ‘She could be asleep.’ His mind reasoned, as he hurriedly crossed to the bedroom. 

“Ino?” 

Her room was empty the sheets a mess, and pillows randomly spread around the bed, her clothes were folded neatly on the edge. From this he could tell she was taking a shower, or a bath, it looked like she was just laying around all day, which made him groan. Shikamaru being the one to take up her duties since it was his day off. 

‘Wonderful.’ 

He knocked on the bathroom door. Nothing. Putting his ear on the door and enhancing his hearing with chakra, he heard the water splash, the girl inside the bathtub sighing happily.

‘Is she-?’ 

Bracing himself, Shikamaru opened the door, and of course she was just asleep. Her arms were hanging over the sides, her head resting on one, she was smiling, her hair everywhere but her face. What does one do in this position? 

He was going to walk out, leave her there to wake up on her own. This was her problem, not his, Ino would kill him if she found out he walked into her bathroom while she was naked. And he was not going to deal with that nonsense. Not now. Not ever.

But as he started to leave, he heard the water splash, the tub groaning at her arms moving down the sides and her feet rubbing against the walls. Her head fell underwater, and he was immediately by her side, pulling her out of the water. He didn’t even think, which was an oddity in and of itself, but another odd thing was how he didn’t care that he was pulling a naked Ino out of her bathtub in her apartment. 

‘She’s going to kick my ass I just know it. Mendokusai.’

He pulled a towel off the rack, wrapping her upper body in it awkwardly, while trying not to get it in the water. Why the hell wasn’t she waking up? No, how the hell wasn’t she waking up? He wasn’t exactly being gentle, holding her by her arm and armpit, just barely missing her… 

‘Nope. Don’t look! Don’t touch! Don’t even think it Nara!’ The scoldings of Yoshino screamed in his head, causing him to shut his eyes, and feel where he was with his chakra. 

He pulled her covered body over his shoulder, with his eyes still shut, he covered the rest of her round- no no no, her normal bottom with the towel. Then he lifted her legs, carrying her out of the bathroom bridal style, he was soaked, and feeling very uncomfortable for many reasons. 

‘Don’t look. Don’t touch. Don’t think.’ His mind repeated when he almost looked down at the legs he loved.

Pushing the bedroom door open with his foot, he walked in, laying her down on the bed and throwing her sheets over her. He wasn’t even going to try and put her clothes on her, knowing that would be pushing his luck. Instead, he made sure the blankets covered her fully, placing a few pillows under her head and around her body. He looked her over after he finished, her hair was bothering him, it was just thrown around everywhere soaking everything it touched. 

‘Including me.’ He thought looking down at his drenched person. 

Shikamaru looked around the room, his scan of the room was successful, his eyes landing on her silvery-blue vanity. Looking through all the little drawers, he finally found what he was looking for, the brush. 

‘Now to just…’ He went back over to where she was laying, lifting her head while holding his breath. He pulled the thick blonde mass out from under and around her in one go, slowly placing her sleeping self back down. 

Releasing the breath he was holding, he started brushing through her golden locks. It was tangled because she hadn’t washed her hair, so he carefully went over the same bit over and over. It became almost hypnotizing, pull, stop, grab another, let it slip through your fingers, stop, do it again. Although he didn’t want to admit it, he was very good with hair now. 

Soon he was just brushing through the last of it, finishing and running his fingers through it with a natural air about him, his thoughts traveling to simpler times. He remembered when he and Choji were forced to brush through her hair at family sleepovers. Sometimes having to do all the elaborate hairstyles she’d seen done on other girls. She didn’t have many female friends yet, so who would she turn to for girly activities? Them.

Choji didn’t seem to mind it too much, but the lazy boy with the dull eyes wanted nothing to do with it. Whenever this would occur, it was late at night, all the adults already asleep, and the children were allowed up to play and chat as they pleased. But Shikamaru would evidently rather be asleep. Many a time, he’d have pillows, food, water, stuffed animals, just whatever the tiny blonde haired blue eyed terror had within her vicinity to throw at him, well thrown at him.

Shikamaru had a strange smile on his face from the memory. At the time, he was so angry, pouty, annoyed, but now he’d give his left leg to relive those days again. The time where it didn’t matter that all three of them slept in the same bed, where they can all snug under the blankets without weird thoughts popping into their minds whenever a leg rubbed up against them. The days where Ino was happy to see him, and not just because she thought she was with someone she didn’t really care about. A time where their fathers would tease them, and say they’d be the reason the clans were joined together for good. 

‘Just one more day. One more bothersome day with everyone.’

Ino stirred, interrupting his nostalgic kick. Her dark lashes opened slowly, like a butterfly’s wings when they first learn to use them, pale blue appearing and disappearing. She was taking in his face, almost looking like she didn’t recognize him, either that or she was too tired to process why he was there. Realization dawning on her, she quickly threw her arms around herself over the blankets, red spreading from her ears, to her cheeks, all the way down to her neck. 

Her voice was cracky when she finally spoke, “Is there any reason why you broke into my house?”

“To check on you. Crazy woman, you had everyone worried sick.” Shikamaru stretched, the hairbrush going above his head. 

“I’m the crazy one?! You broke into my apartment!” 

“It’s not breaking in if I’m welcome here, right?”

The girl eyed him angrily, her face still red, and lips a little pouty, but she shook her head with a huff, “You are so lucky I’m too tired to ask about the rest of the crap I’m confused about.” She turned on her side, going back to sleep without another word. 

‘Looks like I’m sleeping here then.’ Shikamaru put away the brush he still held. Pulling out an old sweatshirt of his that Ino never gave back, he changed, laying in the bed with only that shirt and his boxers. Everything smelled like her, flowers and a hint of vanilla, even the shirt he wore. Which he guessed she cleaned and kept because it was “comfier than the rest of her stuff”, she always liked his stuff over hers. 

He let out a deep breath, pulling the white and pale orange sheets over him. Eventually he fell asleep, his mind badgering him about her nudity and smell, all the way til the end of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mendokusai- Troublesome, sometimes Pain in the ass
> 
> Okay so it's still not over, but this is just leading up to the good ending~! -Also I'm just having so much fun writing this- The reason why this took so long is because of -get this- LIFE... That sounded a little mean sorry... It's just the truth though. I only have time to write this during my breaks at school and work. (I'm sorry that this is so short btw.)
> 
> Anyways, I know you don't want to read this randomness! So thank you for reading this at all! I mean really it is great getting reviews and feedback from you guys, no matter what it is. I'm always aiming for the happiness of my readers, and the improvement of myself.
> 
> I will be writing side stories to this, maybe before even getting to the end. It's all up to what you think really. Soon I will be writing a story with an actual plot or something haha See you then~!


End file.
